I've Got A Secret
by catiegates
Summary: Christina Spurs moved to La Push, Washington after a horrific car accident, killing her best friend and her step-brother is in a coma. There, she defys her brother's wishes to stay away from the Quilette pack and meets Jacob Black. Will she be able to handle what she's about to learn? Or will she spiral out of control once again?
1. Chapter 1

Tires squealing. Trees flying by. Engine roaring. My best friend driving, me in the passenger seat, step-brother in the back, smoking.

"Aaron, slow down, will you?" I laughed. "We'll be home soon enough."

"I'm only going 65, Chris, calm down." Aaron chuckled.

"Little Spur getting scared of speed?" Zach, my step-brother, smiled as he leaned forward in between the seats.

"No! But you did just go passed the cops hiding place." I rolled my eyes. "And I just got off parole here."

"Like they pay attention any-" 

"Aaron! Look out!" Zach yelled as Aaron and I snapped our heads to see a car passing another in front of us.

Screams surrounded my ears. Glass shattered. I felt something hit my side and pierce my skin. I heard Aaron curse and Zach cough before everything went black.

People talking. Wheels rolling. Machines beeping. Hands pulling me from my positions. My foot hits a soft, cold figure. The last thing I hear is a woman crying.

"She's got two broken ribs, a concussion, and a broken leg." I heard someone speak. A woman burst into tears.

"And him?" A man spoke.

"Minor scratches. Broken nose. Slammed his head pretty hard, might have a concussion. We won't know until he wakes up."

"And Aaron?" _Aaron?_

"I'm sorry, Mr. Taylor, he didn't make it through surgery." A man started bawling.

_Mr. Taylor? Aaron? What happened? Is Aaron-_ My heart stopped beating. The machines started going crazy. People were running everywhere and shouting.

I could barely think. I tried to move but I wasn't able to. I wanted to cry so hard, curl up in a ball and cry. My best friend was dead.

People crying. Touching my wrists. Piercing my skin with sharp needles. Everything was numb.

"What are we going to do, Robert? What if she doesn't wake up? What if Zach is-"

"Rachel, stop it. They're going to be fine. She's responding as you can see. Plus, she's responding to everything the doctors are trying. Zach, we'll just have to think positive and pray he'll make it through." _What's wrong with Zach? Why are you praying?_

"When do you think she'll wake up?" Silence. Then a movement next to me. _I'm already awake!_

"Christina? Honey, can you hear me?" I started to register the voices are around me. _Dad?_

My finger twitched as an attempt to answer him. I tried to move my head without success, Rachel, who I recognized as my step-mother, yelled for a doctor. _I'm in a hospital? Aaron's dead? What the hell happened?_

I heard -what I guessed to be the doctor- walk in and grabbed something. They were mumbling things I couldn't understand. Soon enough, my attempts seized and I fell asleep again. This time, I dreamt of Aaron.


	2. Chapter 2

**Six Months Later**

Rehab. AKA- The most training you'll have in your life.

"Come on, Spurs! You want to be out of here, don't you?" My trainer, Kyle, yelled as I started running on the treadmill.

"You have no idea." I heaved and pressed the button to make it go faster.

"That's what I'm talking about!" He laughed.

I was always the fast one in my school. Especially when it came to running from the trouble. I would either be running from the competition, or running from the cops. And as always, Aaron would be by my side. He would always be one foot in front. The thought of Aaron made my knees lock and I tripped over myself.

"Spurs!" Kyle yelled and he caught me before I fell on my face.

"Ugh! It's okay I'm fine!" I stood up and leaned against the railing. "Let's go again."

"I think that's enough for today. You leave tomorrow. I know you're going to need your energy tomorrow."

"Yeah." I smiled at him weakly and turned the machine off.

"You excited to go home?"

"What's there to go home to?" I rolled my eyes and walked off.

I grabbed a towel and walked back to my room. I was transferred into the recuperation room about three months ago and began my physical therapy for my leg and arm.

Kyle was the only one I truly trusted here in this hospital. I wouldn't even talk to counselors without him being around. He was actually more than just a trainer. He was a real friend. He knew about Aaron and the accident.

"Chris?" I heard Rachel call, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I turned around and smiled.

"How are you feeling?"

"The usual, Rachel. You should know that." I chuckled and sat on the bed.

"Right." Silence.

"How is he?" I looked up at her and looked back down.

"Still unresponsive." She sighed.

"Oh." I nodded and decided to get up and go ask a nurse for a drink.

"Christina. I need to discuss something with you." Rachel called out.

I walked back into the room, with a glass of water, and looked at her, slightly confused. We never really did grow close since she married my dad. I was really close to Zack though. She sighed and gestured to the bed. I sat next to her and waited for her to continue.

"Your father and I have been talking." She started. _This isn't good._ "We seem to think that with Aaron…. Gone…. Maybe it would be best if you weren't around places that kept him on your mind all of the time."

"What? You mean like just up and leave? What about school? What about Zack! I won't leave him!" I stood up and stared at her in disbelief.

"Christina, you need to understand. Zack will wake up at any moment. You can't just sit around and wait for that day. It could be months, years even."

"No! I'm not leaving!"

"Oh yes you are." I whipped around to see my father in the doorway. His eyes had slight bags underneath them.

"Dad?"

"Chris, you need to understand. Your mother and I have been talking." 

"Oh there's a shocker."

"We both think it would do you some good if you went to live with her and Collin for a little bit."

"In Washington? Are you kidding me! I'd be better off in the grave with Aaron!"

I sat back down on the bed and started crying. I couldn't just leave Melvin! What were they thinking?

"Chris. Hunny, you need to just take it easy for a few weeks. If you're doing better, and I know you will, you can always come back."

"Dad I-"

"It's not a suggestion. You're leaving next week." 

"So you're just kicking me out?"

"It's just temporary. I know you need it. Think of it as a vacation. Besides, you wanted to go stay with your mother for a while."

"When I was eight!" I argued. "I can't believe you're doing this."

"You'll thank me." He kissed my temple and he and Rachel walked out.

I laid on my bed and groaned in annoyance. They really thought I was going to just up and leave! I had a life here!

"Chris?" A voice called from the other room.

I sat up and saw Aaron's mom, Jessica. Her black hair tied behind her head and her eyes in a distance. She looked like she'd barely eaten a thing.

"Jess. How are you?" I ran up to her and hugged her.

"I've been better. I hear you get out tomorrow."

"Yeah. Time to get back into my routine."

"Yeah." She nodded and smiled. I put my hand on her upper arm and she sat down on the bed. "Chris, I need a favor. I just can't seem to do it."

"Anything." She sniffled and looked at me.

"It's okay if you don't want to. I completely understand if you don't want to."

"Jessica, I'll do what ever you need to do." She took a breath.

"I was thinking…er… William and I were thinking rather. Since I knew Aaron loved your singing. Would you play a song at the funeral?"

"Me?" She looked at me with a needing look. "Like in front of other people?"

"You don't have to." She began but I knew, deep down, she was begging me.

Aaron did love listening to me sing when I wanted to. He would play the guitar while I pretended to form a beat with two pencils during school and sing random things.

"I'll do it." I smiled and she looked at me like I was God.

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yes. I want to. It's what Aaron would have wanted." She tackled me in a hug and thanked me.

Now I just had to think of a song that will make him smile wherever he is.


	3. Chapter 3

"And now, ladies and gentleman, let us celebrate the life of Aaron Michael Taylor. His mother requested for his close friend, Christina Spurs, to perform a song in his memory." The preacher announced, as I took my seat in front of the piano.

I took a deep, pained breath as all eyes went to me. I warmed up on a few of the keys and began. _Here's to you, Aaron._

The notes flew out of my fingertips, with music hitting everyone to the core.

[I]"I stumbled across your picture today, I could barely breathe.  
>The moment stopped me cold and grabbed me like a thief.<br>I dialed your number but you wouldn't be there.  
>I knew the whole time, but it's still not fair.<br>I just wanted to hear your voice, I just needed to hear your voice.

"What do I do with all I need to say,  
>So much I wanna tell you everyday.<br>Oh, it breaks my heart,  
>I cry these tears in the dark.<br>I write these letters to you,  
>But they get lost in the blue.<br>Cause, there's no address in the stars.[/I]

I closed my eyes as my fingers danced over the keys. I heard people sobbing and I found a tear falling down my cheek.

[I] "Now I'm driving through the pitch black dark.  
>I'm screaming at the sky,<br>Oh, cause it hurts so bad.  
>Everybody tells me that all I need is time.<br>Every morning rolls in, and it hurts me again,  
>And that ain't nothin but a lie.<p>

"What do I do with all I need to say,

So much I wanna tell you everyday.  
>Oh, it breaks my heart,<br>I cry these tears in the dark.  
>I write these letters to you,<br>But they get lost in the blue.  
>Cause, there's no address in the stars.[I] 

Images of Aaron, Zack, and myself flashed through my mind. How am I supposed to go on without my best friend and partner-in-crime?

[I] "Without you here with me,  
>Don't know what to do<br>I'd give anything just to talk to you.

"Oh, it breaks my heart.

"Oh it breaks my heart.

"All I can do is write these letters to you.  
>But there's no address in the stars.[I]

As soon as my voice cut, my eyes were drowning in tears. I got up from my seat and walked over to Aaron's body.

"Chris!" Dad heaved as he rushed over to me.

"Why?! Why did you have to be so stupid?" I cried out and collapsed in front of the casket.

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his lap. People gasped and stood out of their seats.

"Okay, I think we all need a moment. Let's get a breath of fresh air everyone." The preacher called out and some left, while others were still in shock at my freak out.

I couldn't help but cry. I couldn't move; I could barely breathe. My dad whispered to me that everything would be okay, but he was wrong. My best friend's dead. My step brother is in a coma.

Could this possibly brighten up?

"Come on, Chris. You have to get up." Dad cooed in my ear. "We have to let the pallbearers come in."

I pushed him away and crawled over to the side where Aaron's head laid on the pillow. I stood on my knees and stared at his face.

"I'm so sorry, Aaron." I whispered as the pallbearers came in and closed the casket. "I'm so sorry."

"Chris, I'm sorry. But you have to get up." Aaron's brother, Darryl, sighed as he helped me up. "I have to finish this."

"I'm so sorry, Darryl. How are you doing?" I sniffled and rubbed away tears.

"Numb. Never thought I'd have to bury my brother this soon." He mumbled and placed a hand on the casket top. "When are you taking off for Washington?"

"In a few hours." Darryl nodded and hugged me.

"Keep in touch, okay? I don't want to loose another sibling."

Darryl was just like my older brother, seeing as how I was always around and he took care of me.

"I will. Take care of yourself, D.T." I wrapped my arms around his torso.

The rest of the pallbearers came in and took their positions around the casket. I went over to my dad and we followed them to the hearse. I saw people who I haven't seen in years weeping as Darryl and the rest of the pallbearers went passed them.

I walked to the car with Dad and didn't say anything as we rode to the cemetery. Raindrops hit the window and I couldn't help but roll down the window and stick my hand out. Aaron's face popped into my head.

[I] I've always wanted it to rain on my funeral. It's a beautiful thing. Plus, it smells awesome afterwards. [/I]

When we pulled up to the drive, Jessica and Darryl were already seated. People pulled in behind us and piled out of the vehicles. The preacher approached the podium next to the grave. A picture of Aaron was on a stand under the tent, away from the rain.

"Here's where we say our final good-byes to Aaron. Aaron, we hope you're with the heavenly Father and flying with the angels!" The man preached.

I held Jessica's hand as the casket started its way into the grave. Her hand tightened its grip when the casket was out of sight. I helped her stand and toss a daisy in the grave. Her knees shook as she stood in one place. Darryl came up and held her up against him.

I thanked him as they walked away. Jessica nearly collapsed as they made their way to the car. My heart shattered at the sight of her. No parent should ever bury their children.

"Come on, Chris. We should get going." Dad whispered as we watched Darryl and Jess drive away.

He grabbed my shoulder and I followed obediently to his truck.

I grabbed the last of my luggage from the stairs and tossed it into the back of the Jeep. Rachel and Dad were standing next to me, tears drowning Rachel's eyes. Dad, well you could tell that he was holding it. The only one missing was Zack. I said good bye to him right after Aaron's funeral; Dropped off some of his things there for when he woke up.

"Call us when you get there, okay kiddo?" Dad mumbled as he pulled me into a hug.

"I will. Keep me updated on Zack. Please." I whispered as I pulled away.

"We'll miss you, Christina." Rachel pulled me into a death lock hug. I was about to turn red when she released me.

"I'll miss you, too." I smiled and waved to them as I hopped into the drivers seat.

I had just crossed into Washington not even five minutes ago and my phone started singing [I] Hero[/I] by Skillet.

"Hello?"

"Christina, where are you at?" My mother called into the phone.

"Just crossed into Washington. I should be there within two to four hours."

"Stop by the diner before you get home. I'll fix you up your favorite lunch. Chicken Alfredo with sautéed mushrooms."

"I'll have to pass. Don't have much of an appetite." I sighed as I stopped at a red light.

My iPod switched to [I]So Wrong[/I] by Atreyu, Aaron's favorite song. I clenched my jaw and squeezed the bridge of my nose underneath my sunglasses. A honk from behind me told me that the green light came on and I started off again.

"Alright. Oh, almost forgot. Your room's the top floor, third room on the left. I know how you like to sit on the roof. Collin is across the hall. He'll probably be at the house when you get there."

"Okay. You working late tonight?"

"Yes, so I won't be able to take you out tonight. So I got something to make it up to you. I bet it's in your room right now." Mom chuckled and mumbled something to the other people by her. "Sweetie, I have to get going. I'll talk to you when I see you. Love you."

"Alright. Love you, too."

Around nine at night, I pulled into the drive and saw a '92 Dodge Dakota parked next to a white Cadillac. In La Push, Washington, you could never tell who had what kind of car.

I had already called Dad and Rachel when I arrived in La Push and had texted Collin, telling him I would be there soon; No answer from him at all. I grabbed some of my bags and walked up to the house. I opened the door and I heard the T.V. blaring. I walked into the living room and there were two figures on the couch.

"Babe, stop." the girl voice laughed.

"Oh come on." the male voice chuckled and his head turned towards me. Collin's face appeared in the light from the T.V. "Oh! Hi, Chris."

He and the girl went back to their positions on the couch, with her laying into him and his arm around her.

"Sup, Collin? Not gonna give your twin sister a hug?" I said sarcastically, walking over to the hallway to drop my bags by the stairs.

"Maybe later. I don't feel like getting up right now." He chuckled and his little [I] friend[/I] giggled. "This is my sister Chris, babe. Chris, this is my girl, Dana."

She didn't look like any other girl that Collin usually dated. She had a pale complexion with her brunette hair dyed red; You could see the brunette roots. Freckles devoured her face. Black eye make-up surrounded her eyes. Her shoulders were covered in a bright pink shirt. Only a skirt-if you could call a tiny bit of jean covering her thighs a skirt- was on the edge of Collin's lap as her dark tanned legs were placed on his lap. She gave me [I] that[/I] smile. You know those smiles like "I'm only being nice and sympathetic to you because you're his sister." looks? That.

"Hi." I mumbled, knowing for a fact we weren't going to hit it off.

"Oh! Mom told me to tell you. There's someone upstairs for you, I guess."

"Don't know. They got here before we got home. Thinkin' it's that old puppy that used to follow you around. Hasn't stopped talking about you comin' back since Leah told him."

"Well it's not like I'm staying for long. I'd like to stay in St. Clair with Dad, thank you."

"Whatever." He grumbled and turned back to the T.V.

Since before I could remember, Collin and I weren't ever too close, even for twins. Especially when it came to our parents' fights. I'd always side with Dad while Collin went with Mom. They actually gave us the choice when we were eleven on who we wanted to live with, seeing as they couldn't agree on a compromise.

I decided to leave them be and picked up my bags and went back to the Jeep. I grabbed the rest of my bags and walked back inside. I grabbed everything and walked upstairs. I followed Mom's directions and walked to the third room on the left. I let some stuff sit on the ground in order to open the door. I heard a muffled noise behind the door.

"Hello?" I mumbled and opened the door.

There was a body lying in my bed. I slowly maneuvered over to it and looked at the face. My smile widened and I couldn't help but chuckle. My best friend from my childhood, Seth Clearwater, was lying in my bed. I shook him a little bit and he snorted awake.

"I'm up! I'm up!" He coughed and looked around. I laughed and his face shot to me. "Whoa! Christina?"

"I prefer Chris now." I smiled widely and he pulled me into his arms.

"Oh my god! You look…. Oh my god!"

"I know. I know. I have tits and an ass now. You can say it." His eyes widened at me and he started laughing.

"You've definitely changed, Chris. Where did you get that mouth?"

"Michigan." I chuckled.

"How… what have you been doing all this time? Tell me everything! God, it's been years!"

"Not much actually. New friends, new life. I just got off on probation a few months ago. Right before…" My mind went blank. Pictures flashed in front of my eyes.

"Yeah, your mom told me about what happened." Seth coughed and I nodded. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing better. I mean, there's nothing I can really do about it. Zack's not waking up right now and Aaron's…." I cut myself off and Seth pulled me into his arms.

"Why don't we get your mind off everything? There's a bonfire on the beach. Why don't you come with me?" I looked up at him and saw that twinkle in his eyes that he always had.

"I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to."

"Not tonight, Seth. I'm exhausted from the drive."

"You drove all the way here from Michigan?"

"Yeah. I couldn't stand staying on a plane forever and then, not having my car around."

"Someone obsessed with their car?"

"Hey, that Jeep is my baby. Don't hate." I chuckled and looked at my bags. "I should probably start unpacking."

"Need some help?"

"Nah. It's okay. It's not that much. You don't have to."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'll be okay. Don't worry. Go have fun at the beach." I hugged Seth and he nodded his head.

"Alright. What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Uh, I'm not sure."

"You're going out with me tomorrow. I'll be here around noon. You have no say." He grinned, exposing his pure white teeth.

"Alright, Clearwater." I laughed and he waved before turning and walking away.

As I started to unpack my things, I pulled out my speakers and laptop. Underneath the laptop, was a photo album. I didn't recognize it. I pulled it out and sat on the edge of the bed.

I opened to the first page and a paper fell out. I picked it up and saw my name on it.

[I]Chris-

I had your father put this in your box for me. I couldn't say goodbye to you, not after what happened. But I thought I'd give you this. Aaron wanted to give it to you for your birthday. He was almost done with it so I thought I'd give it to you before you left.

There's something else. I found this CD with your name on it. It's in the back of the book. I didn't look at it, so I have no idea what it is.

Good luck in La Push! Remember to come back.

Love you,

Bianca [I]

I looked at the album and back at the paper. I set the album aside and grabbed my laptop. I set it up on the desk in the room and went to get the CD. I quickly put it in and there was a video.

Our friends Traci, Amanda, Tyler, Dan, and I were sitting outside of the school and in a circle. Tyler and Amanda were strumming on their guitars. I had Aarons baseball cap on backwards and dancing around with Traci. Dan was drumming with his drumsticks.

I remembered this day. It was the day before midterms and we got to have class outside. We were trying to turn random songs into rock songs. Aaron had suggested [I]The Climb[/I] by Miley Cyrus. Tyler and I were singing the words and everyone was swaying while a pranced around the circle.

Then, the camera moved to Aaron's face and I came into the screen with him, cheek to cheek. Tears poured out of my eyes and my heart was shattering.

What was I going to do without my best friend?


	4. Chapter 4

It wasn't too hard to find Seth's house when I went to pick him up for our "fun day" before school starts. In just two days, I'd be in a new school, but with all the old stuff I had left behind here.

Before I left La Push, I had gone to a school in Forks. But, my parents figured Collin would keep a better eye on me if I went to the same school as he does. So, I'm going to a school closer to the reservation. Luckily, Seth went to the same school. So, I wouldn't be that weird new kid like when I moved to Michigan.

"Christina? You alright?" Seth called, bringing me out of my thoughts.

It shocked me a little bit, causing me to swerve the Jeep a little bit. I chuckled a little bit at Seth's reaction.

"Sorry, mind was off in another world." I smiled at him and turned the radio up when I heard Kiss N Tell by Kesha.

I was singing the words and dancing in my seat while I changed lanes on the highway. Seth was laughing at me as I knew all the words and driving with my knee as I did moves with my hands.

"So why did you suggest going to the mall anyway?" I chuckled as the song ended.

"Well, you don't have that much stuff for school, do you?" He looked at me, and laughed at my expression.

"You want to go school supply shopping with me?" I laughed.

"If you need to!"

"How about we just hang out and go in random stores and freak out the locals?" I smiled maniacally.

I linked arms with Seth as we walked through the huge building. We passed Abercrombie & Finch, Hollister, all those types of stores. But I didn't get away without a couple of stares from the workers, as usual.

I saw a Hot Topic and started running towards it. I could hear Seth laughing as I went straight to the t-shirt designs on the left. Seth kept looking around when he joined up with me.

"I've never actually been in here." He whispered and I chuckled as I looked through Escape The Fate shirts.

"I'm not surprised, Seth. You're not really the rocker type."

"It's actually cuz the people kind of freaked me out." I looked up at him and gawked at him.

"Freak you out? How do they freak you out?"

Just as I said that, an older man with pale white skin and piercing all over his face walked in and looked at the Birthday Massacre shirts.

"That." He pointed to the man and I laughed.

"I'm sure he's cool. Good taste in music." I chuckled and waved to him when he looked at us. He stared and waved after a little bit.

"So weird." He whispered again.

I continued looking around and found this black Tripp trench coat. I went right to it and it made me smile as I tried it on.

"Like it?" Seth asked.

"It reminds me of back home. My friend had one just like it." I smiled.

"Well why don't you get it? I looks good on you." I looked at the price tag and saw it was $85.

"Yeah I don't think so. That would be most of my money." I sighed and put it back.

"Well let me pay for half."

"Seth, keep your money. I'll be okay without the jacket." I smiled.

I kept searching around and decided to just buy an Escape The Fate zippy and a pretty sweet Fangtasia shirt from my favorite TV show, TrueBlood.

We left and were just passing a music store when I saw my favorite band, Avenged Sevenfold, as a poster. It was promoting their new album, Nightmare, honoring their recently passed drummer.

I went straight to the Cds where the albums were, pulling Seth with me. I kept telling him that he had to listen to them.

I picked a random song on the player and it went to "So Far Away." My heart sank in my chest but I didn't show it in front of Seth.

"This is pretty sweet." he smiled after listening to it for a little bit, nodding to the beat.

"I know right." I smiled and scanned the Waking The Fallen album by Avenged next to Seth.

I pressed on "Desecrate Through Reverence," my favorite song, and got lost in the music.

* * * * * Seth * * * * * *

I watched as Christina listened to something. It's crazy to see how she's so different from when she used to live here.

I can still see her as the quiet little brunette girl and her face in a mystery book all the time.

She always had that same smile though. The only time I didn't see her smile was when she came to my house in the middle of the night because her parents were fighting.

Now, she's independent and outspoken. She's dyed her hair and pierced her nose. She even said she got a tattoo. Although I really can't say anything about the tattoo since I'm getting one soon. I mean, all my friends have the same one. It is for the pack after all.

I heard murmuring behind me and I saw two guys looking over at us… well more or less Chris. I looked at her and she was swaying her body with the music she was listening to. The guys were looking at her like she was a piece of meat.

Without thinking, I glared at them and when they looked at me they laughed. I'm sure it was because I'm only 14. I accidentally let out a growl and they stopped and started backing away.

"What was that?" Chris laughed, bringing my attention back to her.

I hadn't even realized I actually growled loud enough for her to hear me.

"Uhh… nothing. Come on, let's go get food. I'm hungry!" I pulled her out of the store and even out of the mall in case I saw those guys again.

* * * * Chris* * * *

We were driving down the road when I saw a bowling alley.

"Up for a little pin action?" I chuckled and Seth smiled.

"Oh you're on! I'm buying!" He laughed, though I know he was serious.

We pulled into the lot and I instantly locked my doors as soon as we got out. I'm paranoid.

We got in and before I even got to the counter, Seth had money out and ready to go.

"Two." He smiled and we gave our shoe sizes before going to get the bowling balls.

"Could have paid, Seth." I grumbled. I've always hated when people pay for me.

"Don't even start, Christina Lynn. I want to be a good friend and pay for a simple game of bowling." He smiled, showing his perfect teeth and I couldn't help but smile back.

As soon as the pins were set up, I chose to go first. I went to the left side, hearing a chuckled from Seth. I playfully glared at him as I backed up. With perfect form, I threw the bowling ball and it went towards the other side of the lane and then it rolled from there to the center, hitting the pins and causing a strike.

I jumped and clicked my heels together. I looked back at Seth. His jaw nearly touched the ground.

"Sure you wanna try?" I smiled as I pretended to look all innocent.

"I can't believe you beat me." Seth grumbled, still not accepting that he lost.

"186 to 124." I smiled.

"How did you get so good?"

"At my dad's, there's nothing to do so me and my friends go bowling."

"186." He grumbled and I couldn't help but laugh.

"So what now? Movies and what not?" Seth didn't say a word as he stared out the window. "Seth?"

"What?"

"You coming back to my house?"

"Nah. I gotta meet up with some people before school in the morning." He smiled but wouldn't look at me.

*Weird.*

"You okay?"

"Yeah, why?" He smiled at me and I saw through it.

"No reason." I pulled onto his road and we hugged before he got out of the car, not another word was spoken.


End file.
